Of Elrond and Celebrian
by Joan Milligan
Summary: On change, immortality, and the beginning of one of the most obscure relationships in LoTR history


Right, then. This song is dedicated to the best LoTR writer on this entire site, dearest Nemis, who is currently in danger of beheading for killing off the best LoTR character on this entire site. However, said Nemis also wrote the sweetest Elrond story I've ever read, and thus, though our perceptions of the relationship between him and Celebrian differ greatly, I had to dedicate this song to her anyway  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Elrond and Celebrian, for various reasons all of which are known to you. Now get on with the reading.  
  
Note: Two things: one, don't ask me why I perceive said relationship like this. I just do. We were never told much about Celebrian anyway. Two: written originally for an LoTR LARP, so it's different than my usual stuff. Oh, and isn't the rhyming scheme neat?  
  
Must stop babbling. Onto the poem.  
  
  
  
  
  
Love may come from emptiness  
  
And joy from sadness spring  
  
All the times, both worst and best  
  
A single word may bring  
  
Thus of change and what it brings  
  
And how it two made one  
  
Today our song we weave – we sing  
  
Of Elrond and Celebrian  
  
  
  
On Rivendell, last friendly home  
  
Spring had dawned with blooming bliss  
  
The winds were blowing soft and warm  
  
The early rains made way for sun  
  
On tower high and pearly dome  
  
There Lord Elrond of Imladris  
  
Beheld the fair Celebrian  
  
  
  
In Rivendell there wasn't one  
  
As joyous as Celebrian  
  
'Tween stony walls with burdens laid  
  
The weight of ages seemed to fade  
  
She danced – and in her dance sown life  
  
And banished memories of strife  
  
The pressing pain of history  
  
Defeats and fruitless victories  
  
  
  
She danced – and so appeared to him  
  
And seemed to ease his weary soul  
  
His treasures' glow to lessen seemed  
  
For she was young by Elven years  
  
And full of young and hopeful dreams  
  
And innocence – and he was old  
  
And full of ancient doubts and fears  
  
  
  
Then she was gone – and left to him  
  
But memories and precious dreams  
  
Days came and went, and years flew by  
  
He said no words for all that time  
  
Till one good spring, just as before  
  
He heard her youthful song once more  
  
He came to her, and took her hand  
  
And led her through the beauteous land  
  
  
  
He told her tales of ancient times  
  
Of glory, battle, hearts and minds  
  
She wove for him her silken rhymes  
  
They walked together all that day  
  
Their Elven voice like silver chimes  
  
He raised one hand – unsure and kind  
  
To touch her face – and turned away  
  
  
  
"Nay, I shall not pay that cost!  
  
"Too many have I loved and lost –  
  
He called, and in his voice was pain  
  
"And vowed to never love again!'  
  
The story might have then been done  
  
Had not, at once, Celebrian  
  
Her shyness and her doubt forgot  
  
And said: "you love me, do you not?"  
  
  
  
He glanced at her with tear-filled eyes  
  
"I love you… yes… and now be gone!  
  
"Know you that love can only die?  
  
"You are too young to know learn  
  
"The truth about that cruel old lie  
  
"The uselessness of holding on  
  
"The fact that love can burn!  
  
  
  
"Too long I've dwelled in this cruel land  
  
All dreams I've seen crushed by cruel hands  
  
"I dare not hope – for I may fail!"  
  
No answer had she – silence fell  
  
Then she stepped forth, and stroke his hair  
  
And took his trembling hand in hers  
  
And unafraid of all she heard  
  
She softly spoke: "not so, my lord".  
  
  
  
"By this despair I won't abide,  
  
If I've eternity to spend  
  
I wish to spend it at your side!"  
  
She proudly spoke, her words rang true  
  
"Change is – from it we cannot hide!  
  
Better that two shall brave time's pain,  
  
Together – me and you!"  
  
  
  
And then through fading teary haze  
  
His eyes had met her merry gaze  
  
Her beauty shone like rising sun  
  
Then something special there begun  
  
And thus her heart had touched his heart  
  
They knew nothing shall ever part  
  
'Tween two by loss and love made one  
  
'Tween Elrond and Celebrian  
  
  
  
So when there are dark times at hand  
  
For Lorien and Rivendell  
  
They know together they must stand  
  
To light the darkening world like sun  
  
Two everlasting sister-lands  
  
United by the old, sweet tale  
  
Of Elrond and Celebrian  
  
  
  
~~End~~ 


End file.
